Prisioneros de un amor
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los roles se invirtieran? ¿Si Korra es un detective y Mako un criminal que debe ser capturado? Ambos se enamoran, su amor es prohibido, lleno de secretos, mentiras y engaños ¿Seran prisioneros de este amor?
1. La primera vez que te vi

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Heeeloooooo

Como ya he terminado mi historia de "Nuestro amor se vuelve a encontrar" ya me dedicare a esta y a mi otro proyecto titulado "Una bella cancion que llevara tu nombre" y tambien a otro que anda por mi mente sin desarrollar pero vere si lo hago despues de terminar esta historia!

Como lo dice el titulo, Prisioneros de un amor... los roles se invierten y todo cambia, es un amor prohibido, ambos, son prisioneros de ese amor... no tengo definido cuantos capitulos me llevaran... tratare de ser lo mas divertida posible y bue todo lo que se pueda jeje este fic surgio cuando lei otro que Korra era una criminal y Mako un policia que debia cuidarla (Los Golpes del amor de Mel.2004) y me parecio aun mas divertido que Korra fuera policia y Mako un criminal, aparte de las variantes que le pondre, aunque el fic de Mel.2004 es super recomendable :3

Las letritas "cursiva" seran lo que Korra piensa, no se si apareceran mucho pero aun asi lo aclaro

Agradezco a mi amiga Wendy por ayudarme con el titulo de este fic ya que no encontraba el correcto para esto.. :3

Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten

* * *

_¿Que pasaría si los roles se invirtieran?_

_Si Korra, el avatar fuera una policía y Mako un delincuente que debe ser capturado_

_Ambos se enamoran y su amor es prohibido_

_¿Serán por siempre prisioneros de este amor?_

**Capitulo I - La primera vez que te vi**

_Cada mañana es lo mismo, lo se, nunca cambia, Bei Fong parece que lo hace apropósito_

-¿No se supone que hoy era mi día libre?

-Lo siento Korra, surgió esto y te necesitaba urgentemente

-¿No podías pedírselo a otro? Tenía una cita con Iroh y tuve que cancelarla

-Otro día podrás andar a los besitos con tu enamorado, ahora ve a trabajar

Korra salió muy enojada, por mas que Lin fuera su jefa, ellas eran muy buenas amigas, aun así se peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo y mayormente por el trabajo.

Korra se sentó en su escritorio a investigar sobre un nuevo crimen que había aparecido recientemente.

Ciudad república cada vez era mas peligrosa, cada vez era mas trabajo aunque ella era una perfecta detective para este trabajo, investigar y acabar con los malos era su especialidad.

Su trabajo era ser un detective, algo aburrido en ocasiones para ella, leer reportes y demás cosas, aunque ocultaba un gran secreto, ella era el avatar, Lin y los maestros aire, los hijos del anterior avatar, eran los únicos que sabían por que ocultaba ser el avatar.

Estuvo toda la mañana mirando pistas y leyendo informes, nada que la ayudaría, al ser el mediodía comenzaba a sentir hambre, tomo un pequeño receso y fue a caminar por las calles de la ciudad y de paso aprovecharía para comer algo.

Compro un par de cosas y fue al parque, necesitaba aire, no le gustaba estar encerrada en esa oficina leyendo reportes y "pistas" todo el día.

Se sentó en un banco y sintió el viento frio, cerro un poco mas su abrigo y saco la comida que había comprado, un gran sándwich y su favorito, comía tranquilamente sentada en un banco, bajo los arboles, el aire libre, todo era perfecto, no había quien pudiese molestarla.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!

Korra al escuchar esas palabras dejo de relajarse y fue hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, al llegar allí, se encontró con una mujer que estaba bajo un árbol con una herida en su frente

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?

-Esta mujer fue robada, el hombre se fue por allí

Korra con su tierra control podía sentir todos los pasos de todas las personas que estaban allí y claramente sintió como una persona corriendo se alejaba de allí, miro a la mujer y la tranquilizo

-Tranquila, pronto vendrán a ayudarte -La miro y luego le dijo a un hombre que llame a emergencias y salió a correr tras el hombre, Korra era muy ágil, pero estaba en desventaja, corrió fuera de la plaza pero al llegar a la avenida perdió el rastro, no podía distinguir muy bien donde estaban los pasos de alguien que escapaba

-Rayos -Se dio vuelta y regreso a la plaza. Un hombre se poso detrás de ella y sintió una presencia rara, se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie

-Que raro -siguió caminando sin saber que había alguien que la vigilaba atentamente

Llego a la plaza viendo que varios policías ya estaban allí, interrogando a la mujer, era normal los robos en esa zona, pero cada vez eran con mas frecuencia ¿Sera una nueva mafia? ¿Tendrán algo que ver todos los robos que ocurren en esa zona con ese muchacho? Korra se llenaba de preguntas mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y siguió leyendo los reportes que tenia, nada interesante para ella.

Al llegar el anochecer Korra salió de su trabajo, se dirigía a su casa, pero antes debía pasar por la parte alta de la ciudad.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio fuego por una ventana en una de las casas, sin preguntar entro en la casa y subió al segundo piso de donde veía que se originaba el fuego, la puerta estaba trabada, de un golpe la derribo, se dio cuenta que el fuego se expandía cada vez mas. Las personas que estaban allí, Korra las ayudo a salir, era solo una mujer con su hijo de 12 años que tenia una leve quemadura en el brazo, los llevo hacia afuera, sabia que los bomberos no tardarían pero aun así tenia que apagar un poco el fuego, no sabia que hacer, si utilizaba fuego control seria muy raro, opto por romper las cañerías para poder extinguir el fuego, y así lo hizo, la casa había sido salvada, los muebles que se encontraban en esa habitación quedaron un poco quemados pero no era tan grave el asunto.

Salió hacia afuera y hablo con la mujer un momento

-Ya esta todo bien señora -Le dijo Korra a la mujer tratando de tranquilizarla

-Gracias señorita, no se como agradecerle

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo -En ese momento llegaron los bomberos, unos minutos tarde para ella, algunos de ellos entraron para verificar la causa del incendio mientras que otro se quedo afuera con la mujer y con Korra

-Dígame, sabe usted ¿Por que se origino el fuego?

-Si, yo estaba recostada en mi habitación y mi hijo vino a decirme que había escuchado un ruido extraño, en ese momento entro un maestro fuego por la puerta, dijo que venia a buscar a mi hijo y yo no comprendí por que -Decía mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas y abrazaba a su hijo -Luego empecé a forcejear con el para que no se lleve a mi hijo y sin querer derrame el alcohol que tenia en mi habitación, el me lanzo una llamarada de fuego, pero pude esquivarla pero dio justo en el alcohol derramado y todo comenzó a prenderse fuego, el me dijo que le diera al niño y así salvaría mi vida, me negué y se fue cerrando la puerta y yo no podía salir, el fuego se propago y mi hijo se quemo el brazo así que no tenia escapatoria, hasta que esta señorita llego y nos salvo.

-¿No podía salir por la ventana?

-El fuego estaba justo en la ventana y cerca de mi cama no podía saltar por allí

-¿Podría darme alguna descripción del hombre que entro? -Dijo Korra

-Era un joven no mas de 18 años, tenia ojos cafés claros, llevaba una capucha y al parecer tiene una herida en su brazo derecho, cuando forceje con el parecía estar sintiendo algún dolor en su brazo derecho ya que no ejercía tanta fuerza con ese brazo -Korra tomo los datos que le dijo la señora, en ese momento llego la policía y comenzaron a interrogarla ellos también, ella miro al niño

-Déjeme que le curare esa herida -La señora dudo un poco pero soltó a su hijo y Korra lo llevo al camión de bomberos para que se sentara, examino la herida y el nene estaba con los ojos llorosos

-Tranquilo no te dolerá -Le sonrió Korra, tomo un agua que ella llevaba, era muy poca aunque le sirvió para curar la herida del niño -Listo, ¿Te sientes mejor?

El nene dejo de llorar y levanto la cabeza

-Si, gracias -Le sonrió

-Soy Korra ¿Como te llamas?

-Bolin -Le respondió

-Mucho gusto -Le sonrió Korra -Ven te llevare con tu madre -Korra lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con su madre -Me encargare personalmente de este asunto -Dijo Korra, se despidió de la señora y el niño, se acerco a la policía y pidió que le dejaran el reporte en su escritorio y luego se fue de ese lugar, la policía y los bomberos sabrían que hacer.

Siguió caminando para poder llegar a su apartamento, también debía pasar por la plaza central de ciudad república y al otro lado estaba su apartamento.

Camino tranquilamente sintiendo el frio de la noche de invierno, un hombre paso a su lado corriendo y golpeo a Korra con el brazo sin querer, el hombre se quejo del dolor que sintió en su brazo. Korra lo noto

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto ella tratándolo de ayudar

-Si, estoy bien -Respondió con frialdad agarrándose fuerte el brazo y quejándose un poco

-Déjeme ver, por favor, puedo ayudarlo

-No, estoy bien déjeme -El hombre hizo fuego control y Korra lo esquivo fácilmente, al ver la cara por el reflejo del fuego noto que era un joven menos de 18 años y con ojos cafés claro, tal como lo había dicho la señora a la que acababa de ayudar, encima sufría del mismo dolor que ella le había descrito.

Korra se impresiono y el hombre se hecho a correr, Korra salió tras el, persiguiéndolo.

El hombre corría rápido y Korra lo seguía a su paso, trataba de alcanzarlo. El hombre se metió en un callejón y sin darse cuenta era sin salida, Korra llego detrás de el

-No tienes escapatoria -Korra le dijo desafiante

-¿Por que me persigues?

-Eres exactamente la persona que me acaban de describir en un incendio, entrégate

-Oh ¿Enserio? -Le lanzo una llamarada con el pie, Korra lo esquivo, el maestro fuego le siguió tirando ataques y ella los esquivaba, otra cosa no podría hacer, no tenia agua cerca de ese lugar para manejar y no podía develar que era el avatar utilizando fuego control.

Korra utilizaba unas técnicas para esquivar de aire control que había aprendido y así llego hasta el maestro fuego, tomo sus manos y las esposo.

-Te tengo -Le dijo Korra, el maestro fuego no opuso resistencia, lo habían atrapado

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo :3 Jo Jo quien sera ese apuesto y sexy maestro fuego? ok no eso no puse pero para mi lo es jaja

Como se dan cuenta he cambiado las edades de los personajes, en los proximos capitulos iran viendo que edad tiene cada uno.

¿Que les parecio? ¿Merece que siga escribiendo esta historia?

Plis necesito que me digan ¿voto positivo o negativo?

Jaja me despido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Chao!


	2. ¿Quien eres?

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Helooooo... estoy cubierta anti tomatazos XD jaja si me tarde mucho lo siento... acabo de terminar con mis examenes y esta semana ya me cerraron el primer promedio... Wiiiiii :3

Y aprobe todo asi que no me sacan mi cel o la compu :3

Gracias a Mel.2004, Jrosass, MtezPS y Claymore8 por sus comentarios... aqui va este segundo capitulo dedicado a ustedes :3

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿Por que me persigues?

-Eres exactamente la persona que me acaban de describir en un incendio, entrégate

-Oh ¿Enserio? -Le lanzo una llamarada con el pie, Korra lo esquivo, el maestro fuego le siguió tirando ataques y ella los esquivaba, otra cosa no podría hacer, no tenia agua cerca de ese lugar para manejar y no podía develar que era el avatar utilizando fuego control.

Korra utilizaba unas técnicas para esquivar de aire control que había aprendido y así llego hasta el maestro fuego, tomo sus manos y las esposo.

-Te tengo -Le dijo Korra, el maestro fuego no opuso resistencia, lo habían atrapado

**Capitulo II - ¿Quien eres?**

En la mañana siguiente, Korra despertó y se fue a la cocina de su departamento, abrió la heladera buscando algo de comida.

-Que sueño... -Tomo lo primero que encontró, un jugo de lichi y se tiro en el sofá -¿Que hora es? -Decía medio dormida, prendió el televisor para ver la hora -¡Las once! -Salto del sofá para irse a vestir en quince minutos debía estar en su trabajo o estaría en problemas y no quería escuchar a Lin sermonearla, el sueño se le paso de repente, fue al baño se lavo los dientes, no había tiempo para tomarse una ducha, busco su uniforme se lo puso tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo

-¡Once y diez! -_No voy a llegar no voy a llegar_

Korra empezaba desesperarse, cruzo corriendo toda la plaza central de ciudad república y en eso paso un taxi y se subió a el, pidió al conductor que fuera lo mas rápido posible a la estación de policía.

Llego allí diez minutos tarde y como ella no quería que pasara, paso, Lin la estaba esperando

-Llegas tarde Korra -La recibió, Korra seguía aun agitada por lo que había corrido

-Me quede dormida, lo lamento

-Que raro de ti -dijo Lin en tono de burla

-Jajá si muy raro, pensé que me darías el día libre ya que me lo sacaste ayer

-En otro momento será, ven, hay cosas que debes hacer

Korra entro tras ella, _al menos no me dio un largo sermón_

_-_No creas que te salvaras de un sermón luego de que hagas lo que debes -Le dijo Lin de repente, Korra bufo y siguió caminando tras ella.

Lin la guio hasta la sala de interrogatorio

-¿Por que me traes aquí? Es muy inusual

-El chico que trajiste anoche se niega a declarar -Lin toco un botón para así escuchar lo que el investigador le decía

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿Por que no hablas? ¿Prefieres quedarte callado sin decir nada? ¿Donde te hiciste esa herida? -Korra miraba y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba

-No ha dicho nada desde que lo trajiste ayer, la mujer a la que supuestamente incendio la casa tiene que esta por llegar, pero antes quería ver si tu podías hacer algo, haber si al menos decía su nombre.

-¿Quieres que yo haga algo?

-Si, se que tu podrás -En eso llego otro guardia -Jefa una mujer busca verla, dice que es la mujer a la que le incendiaron la casa anoche

-Bien hazla pasar -Ordeno Lin -Quédate aquí, quiero ver si ella reconoce al sujeto -Korra asintió y esperaron que entre la mujer

-Buenos días -Saludo ella

-Mucho gusto, soy la jefa Bei Fong, ella es Korra es una detective y estará a cargo de lo que ocurrió en su casa el día de anoche

-Muchas gracias señorita Korra, soy Menna, lamento no haberme presentado anoche

-No hay de que -Respondió Korra

-Señora Menna ya he leído su declaración y ahora quisiera saber algunas cosas -Lin mostro un escritorio con una silla y la invito a sentarse -Lo que ha pasado anoche no es uno de los tantos casos que ocurre en la ciudad, últimamente han habido varios incendios cuando anochece, no se si será una nueva mafia o simplemente unos criminales que buscan hacer desastre por la ciudad... Dígame, ¿Usted recuerda el rostro de hombre que entro anoche a su casa?

-Si lo recuerdo

-Bien, en su declaración había leído que usted decía que el hombre quiso llevarse a su hijo ¿Tiene alguna idea por que?

-No, en verdad no entiendo -La mujer se desesperaba

-Esta bien, tranquilícese, no es que dude de usted, dígame ¿Su hijo acaso anda con problemas en el colegio?

-No

-¿Tiene amigos que podrían llegar a hacer cosas ilegales? ¿O los padres?

-No, no que yo sepa

-¿El normalmente es tranquilo? ¿Últimamente mostro algún cambio?

-No, el es muy tranquilo, aparte como su padre esta en un viaje de negocios en Ba Sing Se yo lo acompaño a todas partes

-¿Su familia tiene enemigos?

-No que yo sepa

-¿Su esposo sale muy seguido de viajes de negocios?

-Si

-¿Va hacia la nación del fuego?

-No, el solo hace negocios en el reino tierra

Lin se quedo pensativa, Korra analizaba la situación

-¿Hay algo importante que nos pueda llegar a decir sobre su hijo? -Pregunto Korra

-¿Algo como que?

-No lo se, algo no cierra en esto -Korra estaba igual que Lin

-Venga -La llamo Lin y la llevo hacia una ventana en donde veían todo lo que ocurría en la otra sala (Ya saben esas ventanas que son espejo por fuera pero por el otro lado se ve todo)

-¿Ese es el hombre que ataco anoche?

La mujer lo examino y se tapo la boca

-Si ese es -Lin y Korra se miraron

-Korra ve a hablar con el, tal vez a ti te de mas información

Korra asintió y salió de ese lugar dirigiéndose a la otra habitación donde estaba el maestro fuego

Tomo un suspiro y entro a la habitación

-Puedes retirarte, yo me encargare de el -Dijo Korra al investigador que estaba allí -Claro, espero que consiga algo usted -El investigador se fue y Korra tomo asiento y miro al chico, en la oscuridad muy bien no lo había visto y cuando lo llamo para que lo vallan a buscar así lo encerraban tampoco lo miro, no parecía de mas de 18 años, era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran de un color café o dorado, claramente era un maestro fuego o tenia parientes de esa nación, tenia pelo negro y estaba algo delgado, seguro que no había estado alimentándose bien últimamente

-Oye, dime cual es tu nombre -Empezó Korra, el joven levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos algo sorprendido y luego bajo la mirada -Mira yo no tengo paciencia con nadie así que empieza a hablar

Korra se desesperaba el joven ni la miraba y ella pensaba que parecía una gran tonta, ¿Por que se impresiono cuando la vio? ¿Acaso la conoce?

-Oye, mírame cuando te hablo -Dijo ella ya empezando a perder la paciencia, el joven levanto la cara e hizo una sonrisa

-¿Por que sonríes? ¡Habla! -Korra era bastante demandante con el chico, y su sonrisa comenzaba a ser más grande

-¿No dirás nada? -Korra en verdad se estaba enojando y el joven muchacho no aguanto mas y rompió en risa, se reía a carcajadas

-¿De que demonios te ríes? esto es un interrogatorio -Le decía Korra exaltada

-Lo siento Jaja -Dijo el muchacho -En verdad te vez muy bien cuando te enojas jajá

Korra sentía que le hervía la sangre

-Al fin hablaste, creí que anoche te comieron la lengua los ratones -Dijo en tono de burla

-Pues no fue así -Dijo el joven teniendo nuevamente cordura

-Bien ahora me responderás ¿Por que entraste en esa casa anoche e intentaste llevarte al niño de 12 años? -El joven la miro serio a Korra

-Yo, no se de que hablas

-Si lo sabes, te acaban de identificar, la mujer a la que ayer entraste te ha identificado como el hombre que entro en su casa al anochecer

-Bien, me descubriste, no intentaba esconderlo de alguien como tu, total eres una "Gran detective" que podrías averiguarlo tu sola -Dijo en tono de burla, en verdad, ese chico sacaba lo peor de Korra

-Ahora que lo admitiste, responderás a mis preguntas

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te quedaras encerrado aquí, hasta que te dignes a hablar

-Prefiero que me encierren a escuchar tu chillona voz gritando en este momento

-¿Que? ¡Mi voz no es chillona! ¡Y no te estoy gritando!

-Si, ahora mismo lo haces

Korra lo miro con odio, ese chico, ¿En verdad podría ser así? ya la estaba cansando demasiado

-¿Te quedaste callada por que tengo razón?

-No, no fue por eso -Korra se levanto de la silla y se dio vuelta -¿Cual es tu nombre?

En ese momento escucho un ruido, el joven se había desplomado sobre la mesa, Korra se acerco rápido a el, intentando ayudar

-Oye, Oyeee... despierta -El joven no reaccionaba estaba inconsciente -Lin ayúdame -Grito hacia la ventana, en ese momento entraron varios guardias, le sacaron las esposas y lo trasladaron a la enfermería de la estación de policías. Korra iba tras ellos cuando Lin la llamo

-Veo que no conseguiste nada

-No, pero al verlo, creo que ese chico tiene anemia, parece que no come muy bien -Korra miraba hacia donde se lo habían llevado

-Korra... recuerda que es un criminal -Ante esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Korra ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ese chico irrespetuoso?

-No es lo que crees Lin

-Bueno, da igual, escúchame, la señora Menna dice que vino con su hijo, quiero que vallas y hables con el, tu eres buena dándote cuenta como son las personas, tal vez descubras algo.

-Bueno lo iré a buscar

Korra dejo de hablar con Lin y fue a buscar al niño, estaba sentado en la entrada de la estación de policía.

-Hola -Saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola -Saludo el niño

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Si, fuiste quien nos ayudo anoche, gracias

-No hay de que -Dijo Korra -¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Quiero hablar un poco contigo ya que tu madre esta hablando con mi jefa

-Claro

Así ambos empezaron a caminar por la estación de policía

-Y dime ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-No soy un bebe

-Je perdón -Sonrió Korra -Tu mama te quiere mucho ¿no?

-Si, se preocupa mucho por mí

Como Lin había dicho Korra era buena dándose cuenta como eran las personas y ese niño no era de los que buscaban problemas

-Bolin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si dime

-Hay algo que tu... -Fue interrumpida

-Korra, al fin te encontré, necesito que firmes unas cosas -Un compañero de Korra había llegado

-Noah ¿No puede ser después?

-Son solo unos minutos -Respondió

-Bueno -Miro a Bolin -Quédate aquí, volveré en unos minutos

-Claro

Korra se retiro rápidamente, mientras mas rápido firmara los papeles, mas rápido podría ir a hablar con ese niño, había algo que esa mujer ocultaba, de eso estaba segura

Llego a la oficina y su compañero le mostro lo que debía firmar

-Es esto y esto, gracias Korra

-¿Hiciste tanto lio para que firme 3 papeles?

-Si -Sonrió -¿Que es lo que ocurre que estas tan ocupada?

-Anoche incendiaron una casa, el niño con el que hablaba salió herido en la noche, pero no fue nada grave, su madre nos respondió las preguntas que le hicimos, pero cuando se trata de su hijo se pone nerviosa e inquieta, algo oculta, tal vez, el niño me diga cosas que tal vez ella no

-¿Tu crees?

-Si -Respondió fríamente terminando de firmar -Bien, regreso a lo que hacia

-Gracias Korra

-De nada, Noah, nos vemos

Korra salió corriendo de la oficina de su compañero y fue donde había dejado al niño, fue tranquila, pero al darse cuenta a donde lo había dejado se desespero. ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta?

Llego allí y no lo encontró sentado, se desespero y se acerco a donde lo había dejado por última vez y vio en donde lo había dejado, en frente de la enfermería

_Que estúpida_ se decía así misma, entro en la enfermería y comenzó a buscar al joven maestro fuego con el que hace un rato había hablado

Cuando lo encontró su sorpresa fue muy grande, el niño estaba sentado en frente de el maestro fuego, mirándolo sin decir nada.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente

-¿Que haces? -Lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo hacia afuera -¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso? ¿Por que entraste aquí?

-Es que escuche que había un maestro fuego con una herida en el brazo derecho y quería saber si era el hombre que quiso llevarme anoche, señorita ¿Usted sabe algo que yo no sepa? -Pregunto el chico

Korra dio un suspiro

-Ven tienes que salir de aquí -Lo tomo de la muñeca para salir definitivamente de la enfermería. Al salir lo sentó en una silla que había allí -No, no se nada, pero este hombre puede ser peligroso, no confíes en el

-Si, entiendo -Korra se dio cuenta que no era momento de preguntar algo, mejor esperaría, lo único que pudo averiguar es que ese chico no andaba en malas juntas, parecía ser tranquilo así que las sospechas irían hacia la madre de el, o era lo que ella notaba

-Ven, te llevare con tu madre -Korra guio al niño y se fue a encontrar con Lin que también había terminado de charlar con la mujer

La mujer y el chico se fueron y Lin y Korra se pusieron a hablar

-¿Descubriste algo?

-No, nada, esa mujer no me quiere decir nada de su hijo aparte de lo que ambas escuchamos, tal vez ese maestro esta buscando algo ¿Tu descubriste algo?

-No, pero por lo que veo, el chico no parece andar en malas juntas, aunque paso algo raro

-¿Que?

-Noah me fue a buscar para que firme unos papeles, fui y deje al chico solo unos momentos y cuando volví no estaba, lo busque y lo encontré en la enfermería al lado del maestro fuego que ataco su casa

-¡¿Que?! Korra tienes que ser más atenta, si algo hubiera pasado nosotros...

-Si lo se, lo se, pero me pareció raro no entiendo nada de esta situación

-Debemos seguir investigando, tú te encargaras de esto, busca a alguien de confianza para que te ayude

-Bien

-Ahora ve con el maestro fuego y espera que despierte hay que seguir con el interrogatorio

-Si, luego nos vemos -Korra salió de allí y se fue hacia la enfermería

Al llegar allí, pidió hablar con el doctor y le dijo que el joven maestro fuego solo se había desmayado, al parecer no había estado alimentándose, Korra había tenido razón cuando lo miro.

Le dio las gracias al doctor y fue hacia donde el maestro fuego se encontraba.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, sin que nadie este detrás de algún lugar mirándolos y escuchando lo que hablan, el maestro fuego en verdad era lindo, tenia lo suyo.

_Pero que estoy pensando_

Korra tomo una silla y cerró la puerta de la habitación donde estaban, era muy pequeña, se preguntaba como el niño entro sin que nadie los viera, miro su reloj, era la hora del almuerzo, aunque no justificaba que no hubiera guardias.

Se quedo toda la tarde allí, preguntando muchas cosas, sobre todo ¿Que relación tiene ese maestro fuego con el hijo de esa señora?

-Ah ¿Donde estoy?

-Pareces una nena, al fin despiertas bello durmiente -Dijo Korra burlona

-Justo tu -Respondió dándose vuelta dispuesto a volverse a dormir, Korra frunció las cejas

-Oye, no me esquives mas, debemos hablar

-¿Estoy cansado?

-No ordenare que te traigan la cena a menos que respondas algunas de mis preguntas

El joven se dio vuelta y escucho a la joven, en verdad tenía mucha hambre

-Así es mejor...

-¿Que quiere saber oficial?

Korra se quedo mirando los ojos del joven maestro fuego hipnotizada

-¿Nosotros nos conocemos?

-No lo se -Respondió el maestro fuego desviando la mirada mirando por la ventana

-¿Quien eres?

El maestro fuego suspiro y volteo a verla

-Mi nombre es Mako

* * *

Y yo como Gyyyyyyyaaaaaa no se por que pero me parecio todo un re mango shojo XD jajajaja lo amo, simplemente este sexy maestro fuego es tan aljsfaksjdkasjfbkasjdksjf

Ohh al fin develo su identidad... este capitulo no llegaba a mil palabras y miren ahora... paso las 2,500 XD meti, meti y meti (no me gustan capitulos cortos) asi que espero que haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado...

Esta historia esta lleeeeeeenaaa de secretos de todos tipos...

¿Korra y Mako ya se conocian? ¿Por que Mako se impresiono cuando la vio por primera vez? ¿Que oculta Menna? ¿Bolin sabe algo? ¿Por que Mako no quiere decir nada? Todas estas preguntas averigualas en los proximos capitulos de... "Prisioneos de un amor" (me siento una propaganda de TV)

Jaja ya dejando eso de lado espero al menos un review... quiero saber como seguir esta historia... acepto sugerencias deeee todoo tipo (de romances hasta muerte) lo que quieran :3

Otra cosa, tengo otro proyecto mas... asi solo me tengo que poner las pilas ahora que termine mis examenes :3 tengo tiempo libre asi que ya sabran de mi otro proyecto...

Me despido... Nos vemos!1

Bay!


	3. Inconvenientes

AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE

Hooolaaa... si se que me tarde muchisimo :P es que ando ocupada con mi trabajo, el cole, mi cansancio de levantarme a estar en la compu (hace friiioooo) y aparte de que tengo un problema en la mano que no me permite usar mucho el teclado...

Pueden matarme... o a mi computadora que justo el dia que me faltaba por terminar apenas esto el fic se rompio -_-

Jajaj tratare de actualizar mas seguido y no cada dos semanas :P

Dejare algunos N.A (Nota de autor) cuando necesite expresar lo que senti en el momento que escribia jajajaj

Un poco bastante super tarde pero aun asi queria decearle un feliz cumpleaños a Jrossas... (Aunque tambien te escribi en facebook) Este capitulo te lo dedico... tiene muy poquito de Makorra pero tiene!

Gracias por sus reviews.. aunque aun no los respondi Xd jajaj leoo todo lo que me mandan al momento que lo escriben, el problema es que mi cel no me deja responder ni bueno, escribir nuevo capitulo... :P

No comento nada mas y los dejo con el new chapter :3 espero que sea de su agradoo!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Nosotros nos conocemos?

-No lo se -Respondió el maestro fuego desviando la mirada mirando por la ventana

-¿Quien eres?

El maestro fuego suspiro y volteo a verla

-Mi nombre es Mako

**Capitulo III - Inconvenientes**

-¿Mako? -Korra se quedo pensativa, estaba segura que había escuchado ese nombre en algún momento

-¿Me conoces? -Inquirió el maestro fuego

-No precisamente

-Mejor, no quisiera tener relación con alguien como tu

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Si alguien tan aburrido, que cumple su trabajo y solo "intenta" dar una solución, no te enojes, pero tu eres una persona verdaderamente aburrida, tu vida no tiene nada de aventura -Korra lo escuchaba, ese maestro fuego se había ganado una parte en su corazón, una parte de darle un tremendo odio

-Oh claro, como tu vida esta lleno de delitos y adrenalina supongo que te da derecho a decir eso a una persona decente como yo -Korra se puso frente al maestro fuego, frunciendo las cejas y mirándolo, Mako sonrió

-Bueno, no eres tan decente, porque -Mako tomo su cabeza atrayéndola hacia el y le implanto un beso en los labios, Korra estaba impresionada, se aparto tan rápidamente como pudo

-¿Q-qu-que crees que haces?

-No eres tan decente por que... ahora haz besado a un criminal -Sonrió el maestro fuego (N.A: Me babeo por este maestro fuego :Q)

Korra no podía creerlo, había caído en su juego

-Te estas poniendo roja -Mako tomo su brazo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el -¿Acaso quieres otro?

Korra reacciono y se alejo de el, cubrió su cara y trato de tranquilizarse

-No me toques, hombre pulpo

-¿Hombre pulpo? nadie nunca me llamo así

-Bueno, pues eres un hombre pulpo, no se te ocurra volver a besarme, no eres mi novio ni nadie para mi, solo eres un criminal que debe ser condenado

Korra salió de la enfermería y le pidió a los guardias que lo vigilaran, no podía creer lo que había hecho ese maestro fuego, fue a buscar a Lin

-Lin, descubrí el nombre del maestro fuego, Mako

-Al fin te dijo algo

-Si, pero solo me ha dicho eso

-Bien, ordenare que busquen reportes con alguien de ese nombre

-Bueno, ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-¿Por que tienes tanta prisa?

-Llevo todo el día aquí, es normal, quiero ir a mi casa, también tú hiciste que cancelara mi cita del otro día con Iroh

-Oh lamento que tú y tú noviecito no se estén besuqueando

-Jaja que graciosa -Rio Korra sin ganas

-Bien, puedes irte, recuerda venir a hora mañana, si llegas un minuto tarde, prepárate por que no te daré días libres en un año

Korra la miro y se comenzó a alejar

-Bien, nos vemos Lin, dile a Noah que arregle mi papeleo

-No soy tu asistente -Le grito Lin

Korra salió de la estación de policías y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia el suelo.

Tenia la mente en blanco e iba bastante distraída, de a rato pensaba en el maestro fuego, Mako, ese beso... Ella tocaba sus labios, aun lo sentía, estaba cruzando la calle cuando

-Korra ¡Cuidado! -Volteo a ver quien le gritaba y se dio cuenta que un auto se dirigía a ella

Luego, lo único que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza.

-Horas después-

-Korra, Korra

Ella intentaba abrir los ojos, para poder ver quien la llamaba, vio una luz muy grande y comenzó a despertar miro a su costado y vio a unos ojos dorados mirándola

_¿Mako? -_Se pregunto a si misma

-Korra, mi amor, por fin despertaste -_No, esa no es su voz_

-Iroh ¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en la enfermería de la estación de policías

-¿Que paso?

-Ibas distraída y un auto casi te atropella, yo te vi y te empuje, por suerte no te pasó nada más que un golpe en la cabeza

Korra lo miro y pensó _Que idiota, ¿En que rayos pensaba?_

-Tranquila -Iroh acariciaba su frente -Descansa -Beso su frente y se fue

_¿Un golpe en la cabeza? que tonta... Ah al menos no es nada_

Korra intento incorporarse, tenía la vista algo nublada, se levanto... Sentía mareos y callo al suelo, afuera de la su habitación, los policías habían escuchado un ruido, eran los que custodiaban la habitación de Mako, se dirigieron a la habitación y encontraron a Korra tirada en el suelo

-Señorita Korra, despierte

Ambos trataban de que ella despertara

-Ve y llama a la Jefa

Korra estaba inconsciente nuevamente, el policía que quedo ayudando a Korra se dio cuenta que su compañero tardaba mucho y fue el mismo a buscarlo, dejando a Korra sola, inconsciente y tirada en el suelo y mientras los policías estaban distraídos, buscando a alguien para que los ayude, alguien aprovecho para escapar llevándose a una rehén

-Horas después-

Korra abría nuevamente los ojos, aun se sentía mareada, no podía creer que un golpe le causaría esto.

Tardo varios minutos en poder tener clara su mente y su vista no esta nublada, logro ver a un hombre a su costado dormido en un sillón

-¿Mako? -Pregunto y al darse cuenta quien era intento levantarse, para su sorpresa estaba atada con una cadena en la mano derecha

-Pero que demo... -Esa voz la interrumpió

-Esperaba que despiertes

* * *

Y que les parecio? y yo como en el beso kyyyyaaahhh Mako hombre pulpo... jaja mi papa dice que no me tengo que casar con uno asi -_- molesto jajajaj...

Prometo actualizar super pronto... no me tardare tanto...

Muchas cosas se vienen... a donde creen que Mako llevo a Korra? Mepa que la secuestro... aunque no se 3:) Muuuajajaj no se los dire...

Bueno en fin... gracias por leer y a mi nuevo fan que es un hombre (OMG) jajaja... fue tan wow jaja me despido... no me olvido de mis hermosas lectoras... chicas gracias por sus reviews... ^_^

Adios!


	4. Una historia que no puedo contar

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

He vuelto! HEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

jujujuiiii... volvi volvi volvi y no se por que estoy tan hiperactiva (enserio)

Fue raro, ayer cocine, limpie y encima hice toda mi tarea (Nunca hago nada) y ahora otra vez, pero preferi dejar todo de lado... (incluyendo mi adorable cama) para poder traerles un NEW CHAPTER :3 Yeeahh *esperando gritos*

Hablando de todo esto... gyyyyaaaahhh adoro como mako se comporta con Korra en los nuevos capitulos es tan alsjfldsjfksjfn amo a ese maestro fuego...

Bueno me callare...

Quien esta ansiosoo? *silencio* Quien? *silencio* Nadie? -_- *silencio*

Etto coff coff aqui el capitulo :3

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Korra estaba inconsciente nuevamente, el policía que quedo ayudando a Korra se dio cuenta que su compañero tardaba mucho y fue el mismo a buscarlo, dejando a Korra sola, inconsciente y tirada en el suelo y mientras los policías estaban distraídos, buscando a alguien para que los ayude, alguien aprovecho para escapar llevándose a una rehén

-Horas después-

Korra abría nuevamente los ojos, aun se sentía mareada, no podía creer que un golpe le causaría esto.

Tardo varios minutos en poder tener clara su mente y su vista no esta nublada, logro ver a un hombre a su costado dormido en un sillón

-¿Mako? -Pregunto y al darse cuenta quien era intento levantarse, para su sorpresa estaba atada con una cadena en la mano derecha

-Pero que demo... -Esa voz la interrumpió

-Esperaba que despiertes

**Capitulo IV - Una historia que no puedo contar**

Korra se impresiono

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? -Miro la cadena que tenia en su mano - Desátame ahora

Mako la miro sin decir nada

-Hubiera preferido que te quedaras inconsciente, eres muy ruidosa -Decía mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo

-¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? -Mako la ignoraba -Oye ¿Por que me ataste? -Mako no le respondía -¿Que quieres? ¿Donde estamos? ¿No era que tenías anemia? -Mako ya se estaba cansando de la voz de Korra, en verdad, ¿Esa chica podría ser tan molesta?

-Oye escúchame, date la vuelta, recuerda que soy policía y que te puedo meter preso, aunque ya deberías estar en la cárcel -Miro al maestro fuego que seguía dándole la espalda, Korra perdía la paciencia -Suficiente

Con sus manos hizo unos movimientos y atrajo agua del aire y la posiciono justo encima de Mako

El maestro fuego se levanto de repente cuando se sintió todo mojado

-¿Que es lo que has hecho?

-Te lo mereces, así me prestas atención

Mako estaba hirviendo en sangre, esa chica tan molesta, simplemente escucharla lo enfadaba

-¿Con que quieres atención? -Se dio vuelta tranquilamente y la miro, no perdería ante ella -¿Que quieres?

-Primero y principal ¿Por que me trajiste aquí y por que estoy atada?

-Una pregunta a la vez -Mako se levanto y se saco su camisa estaba toda empapada, le saco toda el agua y la dejo secando frente a una estufa que había en una habitación, el se levanto y miro a Korra, ella lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-¿Por que estas aquí? Necesitaba a un rehén para escapar y por que estas atada, para que no escapes

-La policía vendrá por mí y tú volverás a la cárcel

-Nadie nos encontrara aquí -Mako miro a Korra -Tu me ayudaras a encontrar lo que estoy buscando

-¿Que pretendes?

-¿No acabo de decírtelo? Me ayudaras a encontrar lo que quiero

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Jamás te dejare ir

-No puedes mantenerme aquí por siempre

-No me conoces, no puedes saber de lo que soy capaz

Korra lo miraba desafiante, comenzó a pensar un poco, le seguiría su juego, así podría saber que ocurrió en las noches pasadas en el sector alto

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Wow, que rápido cambias de parecer, no creas que podrás traicionarme

-No lo hare, a cambio de mi libertad hare lo que me pidas

Mako la miro, sabia que ella mentía, pero aun así necesitaba su ayuda

-Necesito que investigues algo

-¿Que cosa?

-Ya que eres la mejor detective de ciudad república, necesito que investigues sobre alguien

-¿Quien?

Mako busco en sus cosas y saco una carpeta llena de hojas, Korra los comenzó a ver para saber que quería el maestro fuego

-Todos estos registros son privados ¿De donde los sacaste?

-Eso no importa

-Los robaste... Bei Fong hace meses había dicho que alguien robo expedientes importantes en el hospital central, ¡fuiste tu!

-Si, yo lo hice

-¿Que quieres con todo esto? -Korra miro los documentos y se dio cuenta de algo -Todos estos registros son de personas, de las personas que nacieron hace doce años -Miro a Mako -¿A quien buscas?

Mako la miro

-Hace nueve años perdí a alguien importante para mi, trato de recuperarlo

Korra seguía mirando los papeles que Mako le había dado, no solo había informes de los nacimientos en ciudad república, si no que también del reino tierra.

-Por lo que veo, tu hermano era del reino tierra -Korra comenzaba a entender,_el niño que Mako intento secuestrar tenia doce años, el padre del niño estaba en el reino tierra haciendo negocios y su casa cuando la vi tenia los colores típicos del reino tierra, pero_Salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Mako

-¿Por que buscas a alguien del reino tierra? ¿No eres tú un maestro fuego?

Mako desvió la mirada

-Si te doy más información, me traicionaras

-No, no lo hare, por mas que seas un criminal, por mas que esto no sea decente, yo... -Korra trataba de comerse sus palabras ¿Por que tenia tantas ganas de ayudar a ese maestro fuego? El era un criminal y no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Mako la miro y ella desvió la mirada, el maestro fuego se alejo de la estufa y fue a sentarse en el sofá que estaba recostado

-Mi madre era una excelente maestro fuego, ella vino aquí en busca de trabajo, aquí conoció a mi padre, el había venido de Ba Sing Se, se enamoraron en el momento que se vieron, luego naci yo, mi madre me enseño todo lo que se, unos años después -Mako trato de seguir, aunque sus palabras no salían, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sudar, Korra dirigió su mirada hacia el que se había callado

-¿Que ocurre dímelo?

-No, esto no esta bien, yo no debería decirte nada

-Vamos, te ayudare, dímelo, necesito saberlo

-Me traicionaras -La mente de Mako se estaba nublando y estaba perdiendo su juicio

-Mako dímelo... Yo te ayud...

El maestro fuego se abalanzo sobre Korra tirándola nuevamente sobre la cama que ella estaba acostada mientras estaba inconsciente

Tomo los brazos de Korra llevándolos arriba de su cabeza tomándolos con fuerza

-¡¿Que haces?! Suéltame, me lastimas... suéltame Mako

-¿Que hago? ya lo veras -Mako comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Korra y besar su cuello

-¡Suéltame, maldito hombre pulpo!

-¿Hombre pulpo? te enseñare lo que es un hombre así

Mako tomo la cara de Korra y le implanto un fuerte beso, Korra estaba impresionada que trataba de librarse

-Su-Suéltame no! -Mako la callo con otro beso, la cabeza de Korra comenzaba a dar vueltas, el maestro fuego se separo de Korra y ella tomo aire, se sentía mareada, ¿Que ocurrió en su cabeza que comenzó a actuar así tan de repente? Mako bajo a su cuello implantándole besos fuertes -No, ¡déjame, suéltame! -Korra no sabia que hacer, su cabeza comenzaba a dolor, ella podría usar aire control para librarse, era el avatar, pero si ese chico la descubría estaría en problemas, el maestro fuego seguía besándola y esta por llegar a sus pechos

-¡Suéltame! -Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de su cara era realmente vergonzoso - ¡No me hagas nada! -Korra había caído en la desesperación -¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Yo intento ayudarte!

_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Yo te ayude! -_Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del maestro fuego que se separo de ella rápidamente, al darse cuenta en el estado que estaba Korra, dio un paso atrás y se fue dejándola sola allí en su llanto

Salió del cuarto y se toco la cabeza ya que tenía un fuerte dolor

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?

* * *

Fin del capitulo... jooo que les parecio...?

Iba a contar la historia de mako pero lo dejare para otro capitulo :3

Wiii como ya estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar mas rapido la historia... tambien subire el primer capitulo de una nueva historia (no dire cual)

¿Quien fue la persona que dijo esas palabras para que retumbaran en la mente de Mako? ¿Korra lo querra seguir ayudando? ¿Que secretos oculta el maestro fuego? lo sabran en los siguiente capitulos de... Prisioneros de un amor :3 (soy una propaganda de TV :3)

Ya saliendo de broma, gracias a todos los que me escribieron... este capitulo no fue facil de escribir asi que se los dedico...

Mel.2004: estoy feliz de que te haya gustado :3 aqui hay algo de lo que trama muuajajaj tiene planes oscuros XD

Korra-Avatar: Jijiji se que tiene algo raro esa frase, aunque yo la uso para muchas cosas (yo se lo digo a mis amigos cuando me quieren robar el almuerzo en el colegio)

korraxmako lover: Jejej me alegra que te guste... la idea surgio luego de leer su fic... pero la trama no puede ser igual, jejeje es divertido decir hombre pulpo (depende en que circunstancias) jajaj

ProtaDarnell: jajaja obvio que le gusta quien no babea por ese maestro fuego...? tal vez tu pero yo si lo hago *q* si estas leyendo esto, es por que leiste el capitulo... juro que pense mucho en que poner por tu culpa... . no se si me gusta ser asi en frente de hombres (no, no me gusta) jajaj pero aun asi, no me importa... sere mas fuerte que tu... :P jajaja

Me despido... gracias a los que andan en la sombra y no comentan :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Adios!


	5. Ayuda mutua

Avatar no me pertenece

Holaa... aqui un nuevo capitulo, tengo tiempo de sobra ahora que me cancelaran un proyecto en los fansub de manga shojo -_- jajja asi que tiempo libre... wiiii, aparte de que son vacaciones y dormire muy tarde!

Gracias a los que me comentaron jajaja fue muy divertido, pero les respondere despues de este capitulo... la razon por la cual no respondo por mensajes es que muchas veces (sin darme cuenta) respond veces un mismo review jaja si lo se soy idiota jajaja

Bueno aqui el nuevo capitulo!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Hombre pulpo? te enseñare lo que es un hombre así

Mako tomo la cara de Korra y le implanto un fuerte beso, Korra estaba impresionada que trataba de librarse

-Su-Suéltame no! -Mako la callo con otro beso, la cabeza de Korra comenzaba a dar vueltas, el maestro fuego se separo de Korra y ella tomo aire, se sentía mareada, ¿Que ocurrió en su cabeza que comenzó a actuar así tan de repente? Mako bajo a su cuello implantándole besos fuertes -No, ¡déjame, suéltame! -Korra no sabia que hacer, su cabeza comenzaba a dolor, ella podría usar aire control para librarse, era el avatar, pero si ese chico la descubría estaría en problemas, el maestro fuego seguía besándola y esta por llegar a sus pechos

-¡Suéltame! -Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de su cara era realmente vergonzoso - ¡No me hagas nada! -Korra había caído en la desesperación -¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Yo intento ayudarte!

_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Yo te ayude! -_Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del maestro fuego que se separo de ella rápidamente, al darse cuenta en el estado que estaba Korra, dio un paso atrás y se fue dejándola sola allí en su llanto

Salió del cuarto y se toco la cabeza ya que tenía un fuerte dolor

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?

**Capitulo V - Ayuda mutua**

Korra estaba en la habitación llorando, sin pensarlo no podía calmarse, no entendía lo que había ocurrido

-¿Por que? -Se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la puerta, se toco el cuello tratando de recordar por que llego así _Tal vez lo irrite demasiado _aunque no era pretexto, Korra buscaba una excusa para perdonar a Mako

-¿Por que debería perdonarlo? -Se enojo consigo misma, se acostó nuevamente cerrando los ojos _¿Que me esta ocurriendo? El dolor de cabeza se fue en el momento que deje de tener miedo... Miedo... Miedo..._

Abrió los ojos, no quería recordar viejas heridas del pasado. Se giro hacia el costado mirando hacia la ventana, aunque la cortina la tapaba se podía ver el cielo, estaba gris, cubriéndose por nubes, los rayos del sol apenas se veían mientras el se ocultaba y le daba paso a la noche.

_¿Que ocultara?_

-En otra habitación-

Mako estaba recostado en la cama al lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba Korra

-¿Que me ocurre? -Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza..._¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Yo intento ayudarte!_-Korra lo lamento, no se si lograras ayudarme...

Las horas pasaban y ambos, sus mentes se encontraban en las nubes, Korra estaba encerrada, por mas que quisiera ir a hablar con el su muñeca seguía encadenada, intento quitársela pero no podía, varios intentos mas... y nada

-¿Por que no le dije a Lin que me enseñara metal control?

-Por que no eres maestra tierra -Mako la estaba observando

-¿Que haces ahí?

-Si quieres escapar solo dilo

-No me dejarías ir de todas formas

-¿No?

Mako saco la llave que llevaba en su bolsillo y abrió el candado y quito la esposa de Korra

-Vete, eres libre

-¿Que es lo que haces?

-Después de lo que te acabo de hacer, no quiero que me ayudes

-Okey, ¿Acaso te lastimaste la cabeza al salir de aquí?

-Solo estoy siendo amable, deberías agradecérmelo

-Jamás le agradecería a alguien como tu -Mako la miro sonriendo, Korra en su sonrisa sintió tranquilidad

-Es verdad, yo debería pedirte perdón, lamento lo que hice -Korra al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo, ¿Pero que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Que era ese sentimiento?

-Esta bien -Desvió la mirada -También te pido perdón por sacarte de quicio

-¿No era que jamás le pedirías perdón a alguien como yo?

-No, yo jamás le agradecería a alguien como tu, es muy diferente

Korra y Mako ambos sonrieron, como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo, Mako dejo de reír y miro a Korra, ¿Por que esa chica hacia latir mas fuerte su corazón?

-Mako ¿Te encuentras bien? -Korra lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Si -Mako bajo la cabeza y luego se paro -Bien, puedes irte, solo no digas nada a nadie, es lo único que te pido -Mako se dirigió a la pequeña chimenea que había en ese lugar, Korra estaba realmente confundida ¿Acaso la estaba dejando libre? ¿Ese chico arrogante? ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Korra se acerco a el

-No me iré si me pides que te ayude -Mako se dio vuelta y la miro

-No tienes por que hacerlo, yo, yo, yo te secuestre, puedes irte, no necesitas ayudarme -Korra lo miro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda

-No me ir hasta que me digas, Korra vete, no te necesito -Dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Ha ¿Por que debería decirlo?

-Si quieres que me valla, dilo -Korra se dio vuelta y lo miro

-Korra vete... yo, yo, -El desvió la mirada de su cara -No te... -Korra tomo su cara

-Dímelo a los ojos y me iré -Dijo ella seria, Mako se ponía nervioso, se separo de ella

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Déjame, vete de una vez

-Di lo que debes decir

-Lárgate -Korra lo miro sonriendo

-Bien me quedare

-¿Por que haces esto? -Mako le daba la espalda a Korra -¿Por que quieres ayudarme?

Korra se acerco a el tocando su hombro

-Por que me necesitas y no puedo dejar a un ciudadano así, aunque sea un criminal indecente -Mako se dio vuelta y la miro

-Estas loca

-Si, lo se

Ambos sonrieron y se echaron a reír

-Supongo que gracias

-No agradezcas antes de tiempo

-Korra, tu... ¿Confías en mi? -Mako le extendió su mano, Korra lo miro y la tomo

-Confió en ti y como confió en ti, tú confía en mí

-Gracias

Ambos sonrieron

-Ahora, dime todo, necesito que lo hagas

-Bien, te lo diré

Mako y Korra tomaron asiento frente a la estufa

-¿Por que hace tanto frio?

-Estamos afuera de la ciudad, cerca de las montañas, te traje a esta casa que encontré hace unos años

-¿Alguien mas sabe que existe?

-No lo se, espero que no, es mi refugio de vez en cuando tengo problemas en la ciudad

-Por lo que veo has causado muchos problemas

-Así es pero, yo tengo un secreto que contarte, algo mas importante -Korra lo escuchaba atentamente -Korra mis padres cuando era pequeños ellos... -De pronto escucharon voces ambos quedaron en silencio

-¿Quienes son?

-Shh, haz silencio, ponte detrás mío, te protegeré

Korra y Mako se agacharon y quedaron en silencio, escuchaban pasos y como susurros y una cosa muy en particular se escucho

-Haz explotar la bomba ahora, no tendrán oportunidad de escapar, hazlo ahora

Mako al escucharlo se paro y rápidamente, una explosión surgió por encima de ellos, todo comenzó a caerse

-Korra cuidado -una madera golpeo la cabeza de Mako y callo inconsciente

-Mako, despierta, Mako -Korra se arrodillo para ayudarlo pero todo se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos Korra lo tomo en sus brazos e intento salir corriendo, y lo que menos esperaba era otra explosión, Korra no tuvo otra alternativa, tuvo que usar fuego control, esta vez el gas se había desprendido y el fuego que había en la casa hizo que todo se incendiara.

Con el fuego acechándolos lo domino manteniéndolo alrededor de ellos, Mako estaba en el suelo inconsciente y comenzó a despertar, levanto su mirada y vio a Korra dominando el fuego control

-¿Korra?

* * *

Fin del capitulo!

Yo queria contar la historia de Mako pero dije... ¡Mas draaama! y drama di ajjaja en realidad fueron mis dedos... :3

Que les parecio? ¿Que sentimientos tienen ambos? ¿Que le iba a contar Mako sobre sus padres a Korra? ¿quien hizo explotar esa bomba? ¿Korra hizo fuego control enfrente de Mako?

Muuuuajaajjajaa no dire nada... :3 jajja

Korra-Avatar: No quieres que valla rapido? jajaj yo no aguanto cuando se tardan tanto en amorios... por que no estan juntos? hm ocurrieron muchas cosas... luego lo contare todo! Saludos a ti tambien1!

Mel.2004: Preocupada, encantada? O.o jajajaj si supongo que podria ser... yo tambien lo amo.. se nota?

ProtaDarnell: Al escribir este capitulo no pense en ti - y yo que me preocupe tanto y tienes una mente pervertida... jajaj (ya te escribire algun fic lemmon) me encanto tu comentario, rei mucho con lo que pensabas jajaj aunque tambien lo pense, me arrepenti, hare que sea de otra forma... jajaj amo al maestro fuego recuerdalo ajajja :3

Jrosass: Te extrañe amigaa! si aqui actualize muy rapido creo jajaja emociometro? jajaj nueva palabra! ya llegaran tus vacas.. aunque estas solo duran dos semanas... :( pasaran volando de seguro! jajaj saludos

korraxmako lover: jajaja si esta loco... jaja si todo tiene que tener sentido e iras averiguando mas cosas :3 waahh es hermoso las vacaciones... :3 tu tambien disfruta mucho!

Y a todos los demas... me despido, pronto les traere otro capitulo!

Adios!


	6. Recuento de hechos - Parte I

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaaa...! tanto tiempo XD Si lo se, me tarde mas encima estando en vacaciones.. gomen, salio el trabajo del fansub y debia entregarlo y fue mas de lo que es normalmente asi que ya esta todo terminado y puedo volver con los fics :3

Tuve muchos reviews... :') no saben lo feliz que era al verlos, aparte que es divertido hablar con ustedes!

Saben que anoche se me ocurrio un nuevo fic... pero como no lo anote no lo recuerdo ahora XD ajja en algun momento lo recordare...!

Bueno dejo de parlotear y vamos al capitulo... espero que les guste!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Así es pero, yo tengo un secreto que contarte, algo mas importante -Korra lo escuchaba atentamente -Korra mis padres cuando era pequeños ellos... -De pronto escucharon voces ambos quedaron en silencio

-¿Quienes son?

-Shh, haz silencio, ponte detrás mío, te protegeré

Korra y Mako se agacharon y quedaron en silencio, escuchaban pasos y como susurros y una cosa muy en particular se escucho

-Haz explotar la bomba ahora, no tendrán oportunidad de escapar, hazlo ahora

Mako al escucharlo se paro y rápidamente, una explosión surgió por encima de ellos, todo comenzó a caerse

-Korra cuidado -una madera golpeo la cabeza de Mako y callo inconsciente

-Mako, despierta, Mako -Korra se arrodillo para ayudarlo pero todo se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos Korra lo tomo en sus brazos e intento salir corriendo, y lo que menos esperaba era otra explosión, Korra no tuvo otra alternativa, tuvo que usar fuego control, esta vez el gas se había desprendido y el fuego que había en la casa hizo que todo se incendiara.

Con el fuego acechándolos lo domino manteniéndolo alrededor de ellos, Mako estaba en el suelo inconsciente y comenzó a despertar, levanto su mirada y vio a Korra dominando el fuego control

-¿Korra?

**Capitulo VI – Recuento de hechos - Parte I Te ayudare**

-Horas después-

Mako abría los ojos lentamente, sentía algo de dolor en su cabeza, mientras intentaba incorporarse tocaba su cabeza, ya que le dolía.

Cuando su mente dejo de estar nublada, vio a su alrededor ¿En donde estaba? se preguntaba

Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba

-Esto es ciudad república, ¿Como llegue aquí? -Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación

-Mako ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa -Korra entro a la habitación

-Por fin despertaste bello durmiente ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Donde estamos?

-Ven a comer o se enfriara -Korra salió de la habitación y Mako fue tras ella, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer

-Korra ¿Donde estamos?

-En mi casa -Respondió ella tranquilamente

-¿Tu casa? -Mako miro para todos lados -¿Que hago aquí?

-Después de que la casa en la que tuvimos explotara vinimos aquí

-¿Que ocurrió en ese tiempo? No recuerdo nada

-Bien, te lo explicare

_-Flash Back-_

_Luego de la explosión y que Korra salvara a Mako manteniendo el fuego lejos de ellos, abrió camino y escaparon de la casa en llamas._

_Mako iba en los brazos de Korra (N.A: aquí Korra es el caballero y Mako la damisela en peligro) Fueron al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa, aunque Korra camino bastante con Mako en los brazos, ella sentía que había personas cerca, así que siguió corriendo y de vez en cuando caminando, luego encontró una pequeña casa y noto que había personas dentro, se acerco allí y vio a una familia, supuso que la podrían ayudar y así lo hicieron_

_-Jovencita ¿Que le ocurrió? -El hombre que abrió la puerta la invito a pasar_

_-Siento molestar, estábamos cerca de aquí y ocurrió una explosión y mi... -Korra pensó antes de decir lo que era Mako, el la había secuestrado, pero el la protegió para que en ella no estuviera lastimada como Mako lo estaba en ese momento -Mi novio esta herido._

_El hombre ayudo a Korra tomando a Mako y poniéndolo en un sillón cerca de la fogata, la esposa del hombre se acerco a Korra -¿Tu te encuentras bien?_

_-Si, gracias -Korra miro a los niños que estaban detrás de los padres -Lamento ser tan inoportuna, mi nombre es Korra, soy detective y amiga de la jefa Bei Fong, solo necesitaría un poco de agua y que me dijeran el camino para ir de nuevo a la ciudad_

_-¿A esta hora? Es muy tarde y con su novio inconsciente seria peligroso -El hombre se quedo conversando con Korra, mientras la mujer fue por agua_

_-No se preocupe, se cuidarme bien, aunque el este herido, estaremos bien -La mujer regreso con un poco de agua_

_-¿Es suficiente?_

_-Si, gracias -Korra sonrió amablemente, tomo el agua acercándose a Mako y con unos movimientos comenzó a sanar sus heridas, luego de que Mako estuviera sin ninguna herida, solo tenia que recobrar el conocimiento. Korra miro a la familia y les agradeció, el hombre se ofreció llevarlos nuevamente a la ciudad, Korra acepto, era mejor que ir caminando cargando a Mako._

_Al llegar a la ciudad Korra intento darle una recompensa al hombre, al principio se negó pero termino aceptando._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Y así es como estamos aquí, por eso no tienes ninguna herida -Mako se miro y en verdad no tenia ninguna herida, aunque aun le dolía la cabeza

-¿Dijiste que éramos novios? -Mako la miro

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aparte que podría decir, eres un criminal ¿Lo olvidas?

-Pero me trajiste a la ciudad y soy un criminal ¿Crees que no me escapare?

-No lo harás, necesitas mi ayuda -Korra seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-¿Y si no quiero recibirla?

-Puedo llevarte ahora mismo a la policía, decir que me secuestraste, que intentaste violarme y hasta podría decir que tu mismo hiciste explotar la casa, yo no se si fuiste tu o otra persona

-Yo no hice explotar la casa ¿Crees que lo haría conmigo dentro? Aparte yo no te viole

-Pero lo intentaste -Korra miro a Mako desafiante -¿O acaso lo niegas?

Mako se quedo sin habla, esa chica era muy molesta, si que sabia tratar con las personas para que admitieran las cosas

-No lo niego, pero no hice nada

-Me besaste, me manoseaste, me...

-Ya basta si, ya te pedí perdón -Korra rio

-Solo estaba bromeando

-Lindas bromas las tuyas -Mako rio irónicamente

-Termina la comida, hay que irnos

-¿Irnos? ¿A donde?

-A la estación de policía, puedo hacer algo para que te dejen libre

-¿Que? no iré

-Claro que iras -Korra se levanto y se puso su abrigo, llevo los platos a la cocina y vio que Mako se quedo sentado en la mesa -¿Y?

-Dije que no iré

Korra se acerco a el

-¿Tendré que llevarte por la fuerza?

-Solo inténtalo

Ambos se miraron desafiantes

-Jajajajjajajjajajajjajajjajaja p-pa-paaraaa jajajjajajaja k-korra detente jajajjaja

-Vamos, no resistes nada -Mako carcajeaba de la risa... ¿Que mejor cosa que un ataque de cosquillas para debilitar a alguien?

-Jajajjaja Korra basta jajajjajajja -Mako estaba enfadado pero no podía contener la risa, Korra lo seguía atacando pero el se movió y tumbo a Korra en el piso quedando sobre ella, tomo sus manos fuerte para que no escape

-Ya detente

Korra lo miraba, la última vez que estuvieron en esa posición Mako la había besado y había pasado algo más (N.A: no me gusta ser explicita)

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

Un silencio incomodo se genero en el aire, Korra estaba bastante nerviosa de estar así, trataba de estar calmada, por otra parte, Mako admiraba a Korra, su belleza, sus ojos azules

-¿Crees que podrás levantar los cargos contra mi? -Pregunto serio

-Si -Mako la soltó, se levanto y le extendió la mano a Korra

-Entonces iré contigo -Korra tomo la mano de Mako y se levanto, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Korra aparto rápidamente la mirada algo nerviosa

-Entonces vamos -Korra abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa había alguien que no esperaba

-¿Iroh?

* * *

Aqui termina.. :3 ¿Les gusto?

Fue muy dificil, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, (supongo que es por que no hago nada mas que estar con el cel o la compu) ajajaj pero bueno aqui este capitulo espero que les haya gustado...

El capitulo 7 ya esta listo... es muy cortito, menos de mil palabras sin que yo hable ni responda reviews... pero tambien tiene su toque interesante :3 lo subire mañana o pasado o cuando me acuerde XD

¿Que hara Iroh ahora que conocio a Mako? ¿Como reaccionara Korra? ¿Que pasara con Mako cuando vallan a la estacion de policias? jojo todas las respuestas en los siguientes capitulos!

Jrosass: Reir o llorar? jajaj ni idea! si soy muy mala! :3 me encanta serlo! jaja para saberlo todo tendras que esperar... no puedo dar todo en un capitulo... tendria como 20.000 palabras XD ajjaja saludos a ti amigaa :3

Mel.2004: No te preocupes... si comentas en cualquier momento esta bien.. adoro que sigas mi serie, eres mi number one... recuerda que espero que actualices rapidoo! creo que no cumpli con tu expectativa de que el imagina que sea el avatar, al menos no en este capitulo... jajaj Saludos!

Hikaros: ame tus reviews... me rei con cada uno jajaja... me encanto sobre todo cuando tu llamas a Mako hombre pulpo jajajja gracias por seguir mi historia... no te preocupes Mako no morira (se me encendio la lamparita con una idea) ok no, pero espero sorprenderte con los capitulos! graciias new fan OMG SOY FELIZ :3

ProtaDarnell: Mako es sexy? jajaja Yaoi no por favor jajaja yo soy mas sexy XD ok no... no te confundas... aqui Mako es sexy recuerda eso... XD Jajaj esta bien, tratare de ser mas explicita (se que no lo soy, yo demuestro mis emociones en como hablo es mas dificil escribir) XD

Korra-Avatar: Primero: no se me ocurre nada Segundo: etto si mako no sabia que korra era el avatar, Tercero: hm nah ya lo dejo ajajaj tus preguntas prontos seran respondidas... :3 aun no es momento de responderlas :3 tratare de que Mako no sea tan "rapido" jajaj XD

Bueno... me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo! nos vemos! :3


	7. Recuento de hechos - Parte II

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holii! Se me encendio la lamparita... recorde el fic que queria escribir

Adelanto: Va a tener Lemmon, y es incesto :3 jajjaja

y se me ocurrio otra pero no quiero hacer plagio (o como se diga) pero quiero hacer una historia despues de ver una pelicula que me llore las 2 horas que dio... ya vere como la hago XD

bueno como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, este capitulo es cortito.. pero tiene su toque interesante :3 jajajja no hablo mas...

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Vendras conmigo?

Un silencio se genero en el aire, Korra estaba bastante nerviosa de estar asi, trataba de estar calmada, por otra parte, Mako admiraba a Korra, su belleza, sus ojos azules

-¿Crees que podras levantar los cargos contra mi? -Pregunto serio

-Si -Mako la solto, se levanto y le extendio la mano a Korra

-Entonces ire contigo -Korra tomo la mano de Mako y se levanto, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Korra aparto rapidamente la mirada algo nerviosa

-Entonces vamos -Korra abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa habia alguien que no esperaba

-¿Iroh?

**Capitulo VII - Recuento de hechos - Parte II Traicion**

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Korra -Iroh se acerco a ella y el la abrazo fuertemente -Que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado

-Korra ya estoy listo -Mako salió de la habitación y los vio a los dos abrazos, Korra se separo de Iroh y miro a Mako

-¿Quien eres tu? -Preguntaron Iroh y Mako al mismo tiempo

-Soy Iroh, soy el novio de Korra ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Ma...

-Es Mayuko, es mi amigo Iroh

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un amigo Mayuko

-Es un amigo de Noah, lo conocí hace unas semanas, no seas celoso

-¿Como no quieres que sea así? desapareces por días y ahora te encuentro con otro hombre

-¿Desaparecer?

-¿Acaso no fuiste secuestrada por un maestro fuego? Creo que se llamaba Moka, Moko, Mako -Korra miro a Mako, el solo miraba a Iroh algo molesto -Bei Fong lo esta buscando por toda la ciudad, no sabia que estabas aquí

-No fue así, no te preocupes estoy bien, ven Mayuko, hay que irnos

-¿A donde vas?

-A la estación de policía a arreglar esto

-Te acompaño -Iroh se puso delante de ella

-No es necesario -Korra lo aparto

-¿Que te ocurre? estas extraña

-No lo estoy, vamos Mayuko -Korra agarro del brazo a "Mayuko" y salieron del edificio, comenzaron a caminar y Korra vio que Iroh iba tras ellos, se detuvo y fue a hablar con el

-Korra ¿Que ocurre? tuviste un accidente y te salve la vida, luego desapareces de la enfermería y al mismo tiempo un criminal lo hace, el mismo al que habías interrogado ese día y ahora estas muy distante

-Estoy bien Iroh, luego te lo explicare, ahora tengo que ir con Bei Fong, tengo que hacer algo importante con Mayuko

-Te acompaño -Iroh miro a Korra y Korra no se negó, sabia que no podía con su novio.

Iroh fue al lado de Korra mientras Mako iba detrás de ellos

-Me tenías preocupado

-Ya te dije que estoy bien ¿Por que no estas con tus tropas?

-¿Tropas? -Mako interrumpió la conversación que ellos tenían

-Si, Iroh es el General de las fuerzas unidas -Respondió Korra

-Tome unos días libres para ayudar a Bei Fong a buscarte

-No era necesario

-Ah -Dijo Mako mirando para todos lados, Iroh no le quitaba la vista, el podía ser muy serio, pero era muy celoso de su novia

-Y dime Mayuko ¿Como conociste a Korra?

-Ya te lo dije, es amigo de Noah y lo conocí hace unas semanas -Le respondio Korra

-¿Que hacías en el departamento de Korra?

-Deja de ser tan celoso, sabes que eso no me gusta -Decía Korra algo enojada

-No me estas engañando ¿No?

-¿Que crees que soy capaz de hacer algo así?

-No lo se, desapareces y ahora andas con esta persona

Mako le hervía la sangre, ese hombre no podía tratarla así, aunque si había pasado algo entre el y Korra, el no tenia derecho a hablarle así

-Si desconfías tanto de mi, entonces déjame, no me importa

Korra nuevamente tomo del brazo a Mako dejando atrás a Iroh

La cara de Korra era incierta, por fuera mostraba dolor pero ella supuso que era lo mejor si dejaba a Iroh

-Korra ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Mako

-No te preocupes, así es mejor -Siguieron caminando en silencio, pasaron la plaza y Mako recordaba lo que habían hablado y recordó algo importante

-Korra, se que esto sonara extraño, pero tu ¿Tu eres el avatar?

Korra se detuvo y miro a Mako

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No se si fue real, pero luego de que me cayera la madera y quedara incosciente, me desperté un momento y te vi a ti controlando el fuego control, por eso pregunto

-No fue real, yo solo soy maestra agua –Dijo Korra dándole la espalda y caminando de nuevo, Mako no pregunto mas, aunque le parecía sospechosa la actitud de Korra, simplemente siguieron caminando y llegaron a la estación de policía

-Llegamos -Dijo Mako algo preocupado, después de todo, los criminales lo que mas quieren es estar lejos de la policía, pero si Korra podría ayudarlo, era aun mejor

-No te preocupes por lo que pase, ¿Confías en mí? -Korra lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Si -Respondió Mako, en verdad ponía su confianza en ella, al final de todo, lo había ayudado mucho en estos últimos días

-Vamos -Korra y Mako entraron a la estación de policías.

Korra entro delante de Mako y paso directo a buscar a Lin,

Mako veía como los policías lo miraban atentamente, el solo siguió y confió en Korra.

Lin se acercaba a ellos, Mako estaba nervioso, puso su confianza en Korra, esperaba que ella no lo defraudara

-Korra ¿Estas bien?

-Si, tengo algo que decirte

-Yo también

Lin hizo una seña y los guardias arrestaron a Mako, tres oficiales se pusieron detrás de el, Mako levanto la mirada y vio a Korra

-Buen trabajo -Dijo Lin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Korra

-Solo hago mi deber -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, se dio vuelta y miro a Mako -Llévenselo

Mako no lo creía, Korra lo había traicionado...

* * *

Jojojojo aqui termina... pobresito Makooo! pobre mi sexy maestro fuego!

¿Que ocurrira entre Iroh y Korra? ¿Korra traiciono a Mako? ¿Mako se dara cuenta de que Korra es el avatar? Todo estas respuestas en los siguiente capitulos... buuuaaaa Mako, yo nunca te traicionariaa, yo te amo casate conmigooo ok no jajja

korraxmako lover: Quien provoco la explosion? todavia no lo dire ¿Cuando hablara Mako sobre sus padres con Korra? todavia no lo dire :P ¿cuándo dirá Korra que ella es el Avatar? todavia no lo dire XD y la reaccion de Iroh aqui la tienes XD ajjaja Korra no le dijo nada, pero ya se enterara :3 me alegra que te guste la historia!

Korra-Avatar: No te molesta? jjajaj igual no lo hare tan rapido! jajaja ya empezabas pelea? ajajaja aqui explica lo que paso, nada en realidad, pero en los siguientes capitulos habra un enfrentamiento XD ups spoiler... NOOO LEASS!

Mel.2004: Yo se que a ti te gusta Iroh... XD nop, Mako no sabe pero sospecha O_O claro que eres mi number one... publicas mi fic favorito.. y si no actualizas... te matare... aaaaaahhh this sparta Ok no ajjaja pero actualiza... quiero leer! XD

Jrosass: Oww te alegre? IUUPIII! claro una damisela XD ajajja al principio habia puesto que eran amigos y luego... moment plis... mejor novios... ok no pero algo asi fue XD ajjaj alguna manipulacion tenia que poner no? jajaj pobre Mako, Korra lo maneja a su antojo XD jajaja aqui tienes lo que paso con Iroh y algo mas :3 muuajajja mi ser mala... jajja saludos a ti tambien! :3

Hikaros: no dormiste? OMG alguien piensa en mi sexy novio Mako... XD ajjaja ok no jaja tu sabes que se lo robara y varias cosas mas robara ese lokillo maestro fuego! un beso para el bello durmiente? ooh no se me ocurrio -_- jajajaj claro, Korra tiene su toque para convencer a las personas! y aqui tienes lo que paso con Iroh, mas adelante dare mas detalles! jajaj adicto? hm eso es peligroso, pero no importa... es el siglo XXI fiesta locaaaa... ok no jajaj que bueno que te agrade...

Y a todos los demas los dejo intrigados... solo dire algo... Makooo teee amooo! XD jajaja

Nah enserio un adelanto... Mako desconfiara totalmente de Korra, Mako y Iroh tendran una pelea, Mako hara un striptess (Ya quisiera yo eso pero no XD) bueno Korra seguira haciendo su deber... etc etc... no digo mas xke si no arruino todo...

Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
